1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports racket, and, more particularly, to a tennis or similar racket having head, neck and handle portions where the head portion is in a plane different from but aprallel to that of the handle portion and at a specific distance to greatly improve power, form and timing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have been advanced in the art to improve tennis or similar type rackets, and in some cases, to modify the corresponding game as well. Reference may be had to British Pat. No. 11,067 to Van Zscherlitzky which discloses four variations of a tennis racket, all having a pouch attached on or near the racket head portion and used to catch the ball so as to vary the usual game as now played. This reference, particularly in FIG. 2, illustrates a head and a handle in different parallel planes. However, the attachment of the pouch, the very short neck used for changing planes from the head to the handle, and the lack of specific dimensions clearly fail to teach the invention herein. Von Zscherlitzky's specification clearly indicates an intent to vary the game rather than to improve a player's performance in terms of form, power and timing in the normal or usual play of the game.
Reference is also drawn to U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,755 to Owada, British Pat. No. 1929, and German Pat. No. 2447415, all of which disclose variations from the standard racket design consisting either of a twisted handle or head or a major design variation for allowing play of different types of games.